


杏子熟时雨

by nanhuan_1124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanhuan_1124/pseuds/nanhuan_1124
Summary: 瞳耀/ABO/清冽山泉白X杏子甜香猫白白英雄救美梗，诱受猫/肉渣看着很文艺实则为发车：）





	杏子熟时雨

**Author's Note:**

> 瞳耀/ABO/清冽山泉白X杏子甜香猫  
白白英雄救美梗，诱受猫/肉渣  
看着很文艺实则为发车：）

6月初，校园后门池塘边的杏子树终于在农林系师生的悉心呵护下结出了三年来未曾见过的果实。  
白羽瞳正是在这杏子初熟的梅雨季节，捧着一大束俗气的玫瑰，揣着一条手工定制的猫咪项链站在这棵杏子树下，看着被两个好兄弟忽悠来的展耀手足无措地瞪着自己。  
心跳瞬间如擂鼓，他比被告白的人还手足无措。  
当然，看到耳朵尖都明显泛红的猫接过自己手中的花，几不可闻地答应自己时，白少爷觉得人脸皮厚点果然是好事。  
展耀原本绞着裤袋的手紧紧抱着一大束玫瑰，手指紧张到无意识地抓着鲜花的包装纸，低着头不敢看白羽瞳，任他将项链戴到自己脖子上。  
然后自己就被纳入了一个带有清冽甘泉香味的怀抱中，在这炎热的夏季似乎自带一股舒适的凉意，被他轻轻吻住的时候，展耀迷迷糊糊地想，不算浓郁的甘泉水汽中似乎还掺杂着一点青涩的酸。  
此时，毛毛细雨自头顶毫无预兆地飘下来，贴到展耀的皮肤上让他莫名一个激灵，温柔得如同白羽瞳的吻，瞬间令他软了浑身的气力。初夏的微风卷着雨丝吻过杏子树的枝头，带起一阵略有酸涩的杏子香味……  
两人同时松开对方，抬头望着已被细密雨丝布满的天空，头顶青中带黄的杏子果实随着微风轻轻晃动身子，白羽瞳笑着摸了摸展耀泛着水光的唇瓣，凑过去又是一个轻吻，“猫儿，还是你比较甜。”  
毫无意外，被脸红到和玫瑰花色一样的展小猫揍了。

确认关系后没多久，两人毫不避讳的亲密举动就引起了学校各方迷弟迷妹们的注意。本就是校草的展耀时时刻刻都好像在吸引人眼球，而那令人眼红的成绩单更是让不想关注他一心只读圣贤书的学霸们望尘莫及，不得不时刻注意这位学神的动静。白羽瞳呢，从小一路叱咤进大学，白少爷虽说从来没有刻意去炫富，但那浑身上下的精英气质和“老子就是很有钱”的花花公子样，实在想让人不去注意都很难。  
展耀知道每天对着白羽瞳做白日梦的Omega很多，为着这个去吃干醋实在很没必要，他是傲娇别扭却也没有无理取闹。  
白羽瞳知道每天对着展耀想入非非的Alpha更多，为着这个就不能视而不见，毕竟他可以用武力解决的事展耀却做不到。  
因此，白少爷几乎是24小时不间断盯人，除非俩人有不一样的课程被迫要分开，其他时候都恨不得把猫捆在自己手臂上护着。

话虽这么说，但真正敢对展耀动手动脚的人也没几个，最多就是写写情书，送个礼物，过分点的也就是趁着白羽瞳不在把人约出去告白，这些事就算不用他白少爷出手，展耀自己也能解决。  
只有一个人令白羽瞳有点头疼。  
这人还与他有些过节。  
大一军训时他就很不给对方面子的把人往死里揍了一通，毕竟展耀当时刚进校，他就注意到了对方如狼似虎的眼神。  
曾经一度趁着他不在，强行将猫拉到僻静处想玩点刺激的，好在白羽瞳偷装在展耀手机里的定位芯片一直没被取出来过。  
之后被白羽瞳收拾过几次也销声匿迹了一阵子。

好不容易安安稳稳地过了一年，学校近期却又发生了一件大事。本来白羽瞳陪着展耀写学期论文，猫色可餐，岁月静好。  
直到有一天，他百无聊赖地趴在桌子上翻着枯燥的专业书，视线透过图书馆老旧的推窗看到学校后门处停了一排警车，熟悉的身影从车上下来时，他才意识到问题的严重性。  
少有人行的后门池塘一角发生了一起命案，一名外形姣好的男性Omega在深夜从自习室回宿舍的途中被人打晕拖至此处轮J并强行标记，第二天巡逻的保安在池塘里发现了他的尸体。

他拉着展耀赶过去时，警戒线外已经站了几圈不怕死看热闹的学生，只见自家老爸正指挥着警员处理现场。  
尚未等他开口，校门外的警车里竟然钻出来一个令两人意想不到的人，白妈妈见到展耀忙不迭拉开车门跑过来，一把从白羽瞳手中将人抢过来，上上下下左左右右检查了个遍，这才松了口气，“宝贝儿啊，听到你们学校出事把妈妈吓死了，你没什么事吧？”  
展耀眨巴着他的猫眼显然还没反应过来。  
一旁被亲妈无视了的白羽瞳抽了抽眼角，“妈，你儿子在这呢……”  
话音才落，收获白妈妈一记杀伤力十足的眼刀，“你能有什么事，你连自己都保护不好的话怎么替我保护小耀。”  
白羽瞳：…………  
这话听着竟然还有那么一点道理，无法反驳，只好默默闭了嘴凑到亲爹那一头。  
离得远了还能听到白妈妈絮絮叨叨的声音，“…你们学校这也太不安全了，案子没破之前还是跟羽瞳回家住吧，昂？”  
“不用了阿姨，我每天都跟羽瞳在一块儿不会有什么事的。”回家多麻烦，更何况最近赶期末论文，准备期末考，正焦头烂额。  
“总有不在一块儿的时候啊，你爸妈还不知道这事，这要是知道了魂都得被吓飞，你看看今天这事多危险，妈都不敢想象这要是发生在你身上——”  
“不会的啦，最近课都结束了，羽瞳天天陪着我写论文备考，没事的。”

但凡事总有例外的时候，尤其是展耀这种离开白羽瞳几分钟就能出事的体质，加之他高得令人发指的颜值实在是有诱导犯罪的吸引力。  
展耀看着眼前把自己堵在回寝路上的人，这回连打晕他都用不着了，显然是眼前这人觉得以他的武力值比前一个受害者要低得多简直都不屑于弄晕自己。学校的通宵自习室离宿舍远，去的人不多又是建在老教学楼里，天色晚了，这条林荫道又常年不见有几个人，他在心底默默叹了口气，白羽瞳不过回自习室帮自己拿个东西，这都能撞上，看来他真的要重新估算自己的招绑概率了。  
看着眼前的几个Alpha，不论是从体型还是人数上来算，他基本都没有脱身的可能性，而且……领头的这个，展耀被他上下巡视了一圈的眼神弄得浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，那眼神的目的性太强，从入校以来展耀就体会过无数次了，而这张脸，更是在刚一照面的时候就被展耀认了出来，他心里估摸着白羽瞳一来一回的时间，决定还是先拖着对方。  
“好久不见，师兄。”  
对方显然并不惊讶于他此刻处境如此，语气却依旧毫无波澜地仿佛在跟自己闲聊，似乎在他心中展耀便该是这副淡然自若的模样。被唤作师兄的男人终于将视线从展耀身上挪开，转而看向远处的老教学楼，左手插兜笑起来，“这打招呼的方式，比起白羽瞳，是让我觉得舒服多了。”  
展耀嗤笑一声，“是吧，我还以为师兄被收拾了几回后终于知道分寸了，没想到愈发得不是个人。”  
平日里，家教甚好的展耀从不爆粗，甚至很少骂人，但此时自己的处境，以及对面猖狂的男人身后站着的另几个Alpha，联系近日来学校里发生的种种，展耀瞬间串联起了前因后果。  
前天，白羽瞳才回过家，告诉自己警方多方调查取证，结合尸检报告证明前不久的校园X侵害案的受害者是在受虐后不堪忍受屈辱从而选择自杀，而学校的监控竟没有拍到任何可疑人物，大学的校门本就管制不严，但若真有为数不止一个的社会人士出现，别说监控，也早该引起门卫的注意，那样便基本断定了是在校人员所为。  
展耀的反应显然引起了对方的不满，男人掐灭了手上的烟，踩在脚下狠狠撵了撵，冷笑了一声，“我是不是个人，你不是早该知道了吗？”  
“那可是一条人命。”  
闻言，男人轻蔑地看向他，舌尖滑过唇线勾起一个令展耀作呕的笑，“你若是早跟了我，哥几个也犯不着去动那小白脸，何况，大爷我又没把他怎么样，是他自己想不开非要往水里跳。”  
方才还能冷静对峙的展耀此时浑身发抖，对面几个Alpha故意释放的威压早已令他的身体出现了难以抑制的反应，闻言更是令他觉得胸口一阵不适，“看来说你不是个人都抬举你了。”  
“废话少说！”男人抬眼瞥了下展耀身后的教学楼，示意身后另外几个人上前制住展耀，“我劝你也别反抗了，乖乖跟我走，白羽瞳是来不及赶回来的。”

看着越逼越近的人，一瞬间，展耀只觉得周遭全是Alpha强势入侵的信息素，几种不同但同样令他颤栗的味道混杂在一起，浓烈得如抵挡不住的山崩海啸向他扑来，他想挪动步子往后退，抬脚却发现一点力气也使不上，直到刚才那阵胸口的不适感越来越强烈从而引起全身的反应，他感受到从额角滑落到眼睛里的冷汗，这才意识到自己被强制进入了发情期。  
他捂着胸口剧烈喘息，身子缓缓软了下来瘫坐在地上，这里四周都是老林子，早已废弃的教学楼除了自习室便只用来给农林系学生搭建实验基地，本就人烟稀少，更不能指望在浓重的夜色中能有什么人路过了。  
他紧紧抓着衣领，即使喘不过气也不敢松开，抬手使出浑身解数打开向自己伸来的手，随即整个人几乎是瘫坐在地上，勉强撑住身体的手臂微微发着抖，“小白……”  
一声不由自主的轻唤几不可闻，却依旧被离他几步远的男人听到了，他大步走过来一把拽起展耀，强迫他贴近自己，贪婪的目光将展耀扫视了个遍，又露出凶狠的神色，“他不会来救你的。”说罢，又坏笑起来，“即使来了，也只会看到你在我身下喘息的样子。”  
展耀看着对方掩不住的得意神色，似乎明白了男人的心理，他在白羽瞳那处处讨不到便宜，处处被打压教训，但那都不是最要紧的，从入校起便一直想得到自己的心思才是他总想超越白羽瞳的主因，而用别的都威胁不了白羽瞳，得到了自己，甚至都不用威胁，他就能以一个变态扭曲的胜利者姿态站在白羽瞳面前。  
展耀重重地缓了口气，一巴掌将他打开，“玉石俱焚我都不会让你如意。”  
那一掌用尽了展耀的力气却因着浑身实在疲软并未打出什么实质性的效果，男人不痛不痒地抹了把嘴角，怪笑起来，“是吗？”他又凑到展耀耳边，舌尖扫过那小巧的耳垂，“话别说得太满……”满意地感受到身边的人轻颤了一下，不堪入耳的话愈演愈烈，“白羽瞳干得你舒服吗？”说着，他故意伸手探向那早已湿润的地方，微微发力捏了一把，立刻感觉到那绵软的身子猛烈地抖动起来，笑声更是放肆，“等下我会让你知道谁更让你舒服。”  
越发过分的话刺激着展耀的神经，他紧紧咬着下唇不让自己发出难堪的声音，眼前的情况自己再激怒他无异于雪上加霜，只得按下心头强烈的恶心感尽量拖延时间。

被拖进草丛的时候，展耀还在绝望地想，自从前几天出了事，学校就计划着要在老教学区也装上摄像头，可这还没批下来，自己就也撞进了这几个人渣手里，这一带现在连半个摄像头都没有。  
这几个Alpha的信息素不知是什么味道，熏得展耀只觉得头晕，混在一块儿之后更是无孔不入，霸道地入侵展耀的整个身体，似乎连皮肤毛孔都起了反应，他厌恶地皱起眉，在自己身上闻到那奇怪的味道，更是令他想吐。  
一个男人伸手抹了一把他的后颈，本就已经摇摇欲坠的隔离贴这下彻底被带落到地上，他愈加昏昏沉沉，隐约听见几人的对话声。  
“浩哥，这…隔离贴。”  
“不是吧，他跟那姓白的都那样了，还用得着这玩意儿？！”  
“……不会还是个雏吧？”  
“阿浩，咱赚大发了啊！”  
隔离贴被撕下的刹那，酸中带甜的杏子香味瞬间侵占了所有人的嗅觉，浓郁的果香似乎带有魔力引得本就蠢蠢欲动的Alpha更是难以控制兽性。  
衬衫在挣扎的过程中被扯得越来越松，Omega脆弱的腺体就这样暴露在空气中，令他本能地察觉到危险，愈发挣扎得厉害。  
“都他妈叫你别乱动了！你乖一点，伺候得我舒服了，说不定还能少受点罪。”男人恶狠狠的言辞侮辱让展耀愈发作呕，然而浑身绵软几乎没有一丝的力气，眼睁睁看着男人拉开西装裤的拉链就要将那起了反应的物什强行塞进他口中，他被人掐着下巴制着，强行诱导的发情期因着他本能的抵御，此时已令他浑身汗湿得仿佛从水中捞起一般，但那锐利的眼神并未被影响分毫。  
他抬头冷冷地瞥了一眼居高临下的男人，“你信不信，你敢再进一步我就咬断它。”  
闻言，男人的动作稍稍停滞了下来，却丝毫没有被威胁的恐惧反而大笑起来，冰冷的笑意从他的眼底透出，他故意靠近，语气悠悠地挑衅道：“没想到，白羽瞳跟你在一块儿那么久，竟然没碰你？真不是个男人。”  
展耀不甘示弱地与他对视，“你这种畜生怎么会明白。”  
男人怒极反笑，点点头也不反驳，“是，不过这样也好。”他一把扯开那本就堪堪挂在展耀身上的衬衫，“这下他连后悔的机会也没有了……”

“我倒是想听听，你是怎么让我连后悔的机会也没有。”  
男人的话音未落，就被一句带着盛怒仿佛掷地有声的话语打断，白羽瞳拎着两人的书包站在几米开外，向来桀骜不驯的脸上已是控制不住的怒意。  
Alpha强大到无法忽视的威压在盛怒之下不受控制地释放出来，白羽瞳没了平日里还会收敛一下的意识，本来围在展耀周围的几个男生吓得一个个松开了压制展耀的手，眼前这个优秀的Alpha与生俱来的王者气息离着几米远都能把人吓腿软，几人潜意识里想往后退却发现腿已经抖得根本挪不动道。  
白羽瞳拎着的书包里尽是展耀那厚如砖石的心理学书籍，被他健壮的手臂带着怒气砸出去愣是把几人砸得一屁股坐在地上，还未动手就吓得不住求饶。  
可站在展耀对面的男人却没有动，饶有兴致地看着白羽瞳。  
白羽瞳脱下外套，一边向展耀走去，一边慢条斯理地卷起衬衫的袖子，直到把展耀露在空气里的肩裹进自己的衣服里，这才站起身将人护在身后。  
同样优秀的Alpha对峙着，这一次，白羽瞳没有像前几次那般面对男人三番五次地骚扰展耀而咬牙切齿，只是活动了几下手指紧攥成拳头死死盯着对面的人，他没有刻意催动关节，坐在地上的几人却听到了骨头咔咔作响的恐怖声音。  
“我之前就警告过你，看来是我下手太轻。”  
男人挑了挑眉，似乎知道自己不是白羽瞳的对手，竟并没有要迎击的意思，而事实上，他也被方才那股怒极的Alpha威压给压制住了，这人的信息素似乎能形成实体，只要空气在流动就会被他牵制住一般，面对展耀时温柔得令泉水都带着一股香甜，此时面对着伤害自己心爱之人的恶徒，那山泉隐隐约约生出一股子的寒意，冷冽得能将人生生劈裂。  
男人的脸色直到看到白羽瞳手上的东西时才终于变了脸色，白羽瞳转着手里的针剂，余光却关注着展耀，见他情况实在不好，知晓不能再拖下去要马上带他去医院，于是决定速战速决。  
男人看着他面不改色的样子，下意识地后退了一步，“你没有中计？”  
白羽瞳嗤笑了一声，“实验楼躲着的那两个菜鸟是你的人？”  
言罢，前一秒还带着微冷笑意的眼神瞬间狠戾起来，“那还真让你失望了，他们连给我热身的水平都够不上。”  
男人想着自己为了拖住白羽瞳特意花钱请的打手被白羽瞳这样形容，不用想也知道那两人此时的下场，不觉地抖了抖腿，却被Alpha强势的威压强行制住了挪动的脚步。  
白羽瞳举起手里的针剂晃了晃，语气自若地开口，“虽然不知道这是什么，不过也能猜得八九不离十，让学长失望了真是抱歉，不过......”话音一顿，他冷笑了一声，“你三番五次动我的人，这次又和命案扯上关系，是不是也给该为自己的行为付出代价了。”  
话音刚落，不远处就传来了阵阵警笛声。

白羽瞳将手中原本是为自己准备的针剂交给警局技术，并叮嘱他化验的时候要再三谨慎，这才转身将早已力气全无的展耀拦腰抱起来，怀里的猫儿浑身打着颤说不出一句连贯的话来，拽紧了白羽瞳披在他身上的外衣，一个劲地往熟悉的怀抱里躲，实在不愿旁人看到自己这副模样。  
抱着他上了一辆警车，又从一名女警手中接过一枚隔离贴先给展耀贴上，聊胜于无，出警的基本都是男性Alpha，再这么下去还没等展耀离开现场，这里就得出乱子。  
看了眼车窗外，几个男生已经被制服，白羽瞳的神色有些焦急，“爸，我先送猫儿去医院，这里麻烦您了。”  
说着发动让自家老爹帮忙开来的车子疾驰而去，他努力平复着自己的气息，但后座上躺着的展耀很显然已经到达临界点，整个车内到处弥漫着清甜的杏子香味，纵使意志力强大如白羽瞳也有些扛不住。  
小猫儿显然已经意识到自己处于安全的环境中了，浑身的燥热让他无法抑制，本能地扯开衣扣，断断续续的喘息仿佛带着火星子，一路燃烧生生闯进白羽瞳的警戒线，他不得不分心看向后座，猫咪眼若秋波，微微分开的唇间泄出克制不住的轻吟，那看向白羽瞳的眼神中包含着什么不言而喻，“小白......”  
连声音都是带着诱惑十足的颤音，白羽瞳清晰地感受到自己额角的青筋在几近崩溃的边缘突跳着，他狠狠地掐了自己一把试图清醒过来，可说出口的话里却无法遏制地染上了满满的情欲，“猫，再忍忍，马上到医院了。”  
他不知道自己是以什么样的心理说出这句话的，后座上的人儿显然已经忍耐到极限，自己何尝不是。闻言，展耀闭了闭眼，一声叹息从胸腔溢出，他使出浑身解数撑着坐起来，早就被挣脱的衬衫此时挂在他臂弯里欲落不落，他艰难地分开双腿，宽松的七分裤被褪下勾着展耀白嫩的左腿，顾不上去管裤子，葱白的指尖滑过肌肤一路向下没入那已经湿濡的地方，可怜兮兮的猫眼睛染上了情欲泛着水光看向白羽瞳，“小白......”委屈又带着乞求，白羽瞳只觉得心脏重重地跳了跳，几乎没再犹豫，方向盘急打，下意识地一脚刹车，车子滑出一个不太优雅急躁至极的弧度，甩进了人烟稀少的小路里。

白羽瞳几乎是气急败坏地拉开后座的车门，甫一开门便被小猫儿缠住了脖颈，长腿一勾便勾着白羽瞳的腰将人锁进了车里，猫儿凑上去咬着爱人坚实的肩膀，拉着他的手带向自己身下，摸到一手的湿润，白羽瞳忍不住吞咽了一下，一声声急速的喘息刺激着他的耳膜，他深吸了一口气，扣住展耀的手。  
“猫儿，两个爸知道了可能会打死我。”开口才发现自己的声音低哑得吓人。  
怀里的人不满于他突然停下的爱抚，撅着嘴凑上去寻找爱人的唇，才触及就狠狠地咬了一口，似是在抱怨“我都这样了你还有心思想别的”！  
一边吻着，一边急不可耐地扯开白羽瞳的衬衫，被紧紧裹在衬衣下的肌肉得到释放，此时沾染了对眼前之人的欲望好似变得更性感了，展耀痴迷地伸手抚过，舌尖轻轻舔舐着，趴在他胸前无辜地抬眼，“你死还是我死，你选吧。”  
明知道这猫是个危险的陷阱，白羽瞳还是一头栽了进去。  
当然舍不得你死。

几乎是一瞬间，锁上的车门里，到处充斥着成熟杏子的甜味与山间清泉的暗香，信息素的浮动间两相交织，混杂出一种令人着迷的气味来。

白羽瞳坐在后座上看着不知餍足的小猫儿抬起腰，双手扶着自己的肩膀，缓缓将腰沉下去，直到全根没入便急急搂着自己动起来，微张的小嘴飘出轻重不一的呻吟，但似是不满足于此，他又咬着下唇，眼神涣散地望向自己。  
收到暗示的白羽瞳也不急，好整以暇地看着他在自己身上挣动寻找深埋身体的那一处，小猫儿瞧着他的模样，倔脾气上来了也不甘示弱，用力咬紧了在自己体内的那一根，抵着一点研磨了一会儿，瞬间的紧致令白羽瞳的气息毫无意外地乱了，掐着怀中人的腰固定住，凑上去亲了亲猫咪唇以示安抚，“乖，叫声好听的就给你。”  
低低的嗓音诱惑着，小猫儿眨了眨单纯的眼，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭到爱人颈间，一声黏糊糊的“小白哥哥”就落进了白羽瞳耳中。  
展耀看到他眼底一闪而过的征服欲，做好了要被他摁在座椅上折腾到明天起不来床的准备，可白羽瞳仅仅只是扶着他调整了下坐姿就开始发力冲撞，配合着掐在他腰间的手越撞越深，自下而上的力道又重又深，没多时便将怀里的人撞得身子一歪，脱力软在白羽瞳怀里又哭又叫，软糯的哭声被撞得断断续续，趴在他胸前手嘴并用咬着挠着自己胸肌的人实在像极了一只被欺负惨了的小奶猫。  
白羽瞳见状没有怜香惜玉反而愈发过分地顶着胯，终于在一声高过一声的呻吟中，展耀受不住地开始求饶，猫爪子胡乱挠在白羽瞳的手臂上留下一道道痕迹，怀里的小猫儿抽抽噎噎地叫着，眼睛满是水光亮晶晶的，“呜......轻一点...疼。”  
到底是疼还是爽白羽瞳没去戳穿这脸皮薄的猫主子，只伸出食指在猫咪的下巴处勾了勾，挑逗意味十足，“刚才那么急色的是谁哦？”  
幸好展耀的脸已经够红，再加深点也看不出，他张嘴咬着白羽瞳的手指舔舐着，含糊不清地回应，“嗯......太大了......”  
那你还一下子吞进去。  
白羽瞳腹诽了一句没吱声，只是圈住他的腰将人放倒在座椅上，愈发卖力地伺候起猫主子，小猫儿的身子敏感得不像话，平日里如此，发情期更是如此，令人脸红心跳的水声在这狭窄的空间里渐渐清晰可闻，羞得展耀愈发收紧了穴口咬得白羽瞳一个激灵，不轻不重地在猫屁股上拍了一巴掌，凌乱的呻吟随即一个高昂，看见白羽瞳眼底一抹危险的神色，猫咪努力地抬起腿缠紧爱人的腰，讨好地凑上去舔舔对方胸前被自己咬出的一片痕迹。  
看着猫咪在确认自己的领地，白羽瞳眼睛微微眯起，俯身撑在他脸侧，将猫锁进自己怀里，下身仍在温柔地抽动着，只是还没释放过一次的猫怎能满足于这一点点力道，于是他不怕死地凑上去搂住白羽瞳的脖颈，双腿也缠紧了他的腰，“舒服，嗯......还要。”  
不知是不是方才哭狠了，引诱味十足的话带着轻微的鼻音，听在白羽瞳的耳朵里激起一阵涟漪，萦绕在鼻尖久久不肯散去的，是完全成熟了的杏果散发出的香味，似是被山泉浸养过后愈发得清甜，不再有一丝丝的酸苦。

白羽瞳迷迷糊糊地还在想，等下要先去洗车再回家，否则被两爸两妈外加一个唯恐天下不乱的姐姐知道自己已经将猫吃干抹净了，还是在车里吃的，不知道他还能不能活着走出家门。

—The End—

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，好不容易把AO3折腾出来了，喜欢的话请三连哦 谢谢~(*^_^*)


End file.
